


Blame

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Kehidupanku terasa memuakan dan abu-abu, bebaskan aku dari keadaan meraba-raba ini. / Crossposted from Wattpad / Readers InsertTerinspirasi dari Calvin Harris - Blame





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Blame [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> Blame [song] (c) Calvin Harris

_Kehidupanku ini terasa memuakan._

_Aku hanya dapat meraba-raba._

_Melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari._

_Bertemu dengan kebusukan yang sama setiap hari._

_Bersama dengan orang busuk yang sama setiap hari._

_Bebaskan aku dari meraba-raba kehidupanku yang abu-abu._

_Aku tak tahan---biarkan aku bebas._

_Lepaskan aku dari belenggu ini._

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji** _

_Natsume Rokunami present_

**Blame**

_Joker Game fanfiction_

**.**

**Alternate Universe | T+? | Bahasa Indonesia | Don't Like, Don't Read | Oneshot**

**.**

_Happy Reading_

**.**

_Aku sudah sampai batas._

_Aku sudah sampai titik jenuhku._

_Lakukanlah apa saja padaku, bebaskanlah aku._

_Beri aku warna dari hidupmu, hidupkanlah aku kembali._

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

****  
"Huh, Hatano, sudah berapa botol _Golden Grain_ yang kauteguk hari ini?"

"Berisik, alkohol adalah temanku sekarang."

Laki-laki itu, Hatano, sudah setengah mabuk sehabis meneguk berbotol-botol minuman api di dekatnya. Kepala Hatano tertidur di meja bar, tangan Hatano yang memegang rokok sudah seperti tak bertenaga, salah satu botol kosong di dekat Hatano jatuh dan pecah ke lantai akibat tersenggol. Keadaan yang mengenaskan, temannya di sebelah saja hanya bisa tersenyum meringis.

"Kauyakin mau berakhir seperti ini?"

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu,_ Hatano membatin sinis. Ia melirik dari sudut mata sosok teman sekaligus rekan kerja, Kaminaga, yang memandanginya seakan dirinya adalah orang miskin yang patut dikasihani.

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa, Kaminaga, sama sekali tidak." Hatano memutar-mutar botol kosong di tangannya. "Kau tidak berada di posisiku."

Laki-laki bernama Kaminaga itu hanya terdiam, ia menyesap sedikit _mocktail_ pesanannya, kemudian kembali mengisap rokok. Ia tidak boleh mabuk. Kalau ia mabuk, siapa yang akan menyetir mobil nanti?

Terlebih Hatano yang memilih untuk mencoba sekarat di meja bar ini. Tubuhnya cukup kuat alkohol, ia tidak mudah jatuh mabuk hanya dengan lima botol _Golden Grain_ berkadar alkohol tinggi, namun daya tahan itu membuat Hatano kesal sampai membanting botol kosong ke dekat kaki kursi Kaminaga.

Kaminaga melirik Hatano yang bergumam kacau, begitu marah dan kecewa. _Menyedihkan_ , Kaminaga menghembuskan asap dari mulut. _Orang ini perlu cahaya dalam hidupnya_ , pikir Kaminaga lagi.

"Bangsat, kenapa aku tidak bisa cepat mabuk?" Hatano menggeram, ia begitu kacau. Kemeja putihnya sudah keluar dari celana panjang kain warna hitam, suspender masih terkancing dari depan ke belakang celana, dasi merah sudah disibak ke bahu, jas hitam yang semula terkancing rapi sekarang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, poni belah Hatano sudah hampir berantakan seperti rambutnya.

"Kalau kautahu itu sia-sia, berhentilah minum," Kaminaga berkata.

Hatano mengumpat kasar, ia menggabrukkan botol _Golden Grain_ kosong ke meja bar, berteriak memesan sebotol lagi.

"Apa hanya ini kadar alkohol tertinggi yang kalian punya? Berikan aku lebih kalau kalian mau kuberi tip lebih, brengsek! Kalau perlu, kuberi kartu kreditku kepada kalian!" Hatano melentingkan kartu kreditnya ke bartender di balik meja.

Bartender ber- _tag name_ Fukumoto itu tidak bicara, ia melihat Kaminaga yang juga tengah melihat padanya, mereka sama-sama prihatin.

"Berikan . . .," Hatano ambruk kembali ke meja bar, matanya menyipit akan sakit tak terkira dalam batinnya, matanya berair, "berikan aku . . . sebotol lagi. Buat aku mati sekalian. Buat aku . . . tertidur."

"Hatano . . .," Kaminaga menyipitkan mata, bukannya ia tidak tahu mengapa Hatano bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Hatano tertawa dalam diam, tubuhnya gemetar, ia membanting botol kosong ke dekat kaki kursi Kaminaga, "Mereka semua bodoh! Bajingan itu memang kotoran neraka _\---_ mereka semua bajingan sialan! Berhenti memandangku, anjing buduk, berhenti memandangku seolah kalian mengerti! Memangnya kalian tahu apa tentangku?! Berhenti mengasihaniku _\---_ AKU MUAK!"

Hatano hampir mengamuk jika Kaminaga tidak segera menahan kedua tangannya, Hatano mengucapkan sumpah serapah terburuk yang baru Kaminaga dengar. Kaminaga turut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang Hatano rasakan, barulah dengan ini Kaminaga mengerti, Hatano tidak sekuat yang ia kira.

"Kautahu, Kaminaga? Sudah berapa kali aku berpikir untuk membunuh semua bajingan yang meremehkanku itu? Bajingan yang menganggapku lemah, menganggapku penurut, menganggapku tidak ada apa-apanya. Dasar brengsek, kubunuh mereka! AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH MEREKA! Sialan _\---_ LEPASKAN AKU, KAMINAGA!"

"Hatano, kau sudah mabuk," Kaminaga tidak dengan mudahnya menuruti Hatano. Ia tertawa miris melihat Hatano yang sekarang, matanya mulai basah. Rasa sakit Hatano tersalurkan kepada Kaminaga.

"Memang itu yang kubutuhkan, tolol! Mabuk _\---_ ya, mabuk! Aku ingin mabuk! Sialan, berikan aku alkohol tertinggi yang kaupunya, dasar tidak berguna, apa perlu aku membayarnya dengan nyawaku agar kaumau memberikanku alkohol lagi?! AKU BELUM MABUK, BRENGSEK!" Hatano mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekangan Kaminaga.

Bartender Fukumoto tetap diam, ia meletakkan kartu kredit Hatano ke meja. Kaminaga memberi isyarat untuk menyisipkan kartu kredit tersebut ke saku celana Hatano. Melihat Kaminaga yang butuh bantuan, akhirnya Fukumoto meninggalkan meja bar, beralih membantu Kaminaga. Ia menyisipkan kartu kredit tersebut ke saku celana Hatano.

"Alkoholnya akan kubayar setelah kuantar dia pulang, tenang saja," kata Kaminaga. Ia sudah menyeret Hatano susah payah ke arah pintu. Hatano sendiri sudah memaki-maki dengan bahasa terkotor yang baru pertama kali Kaminaga dengar, Kaminaga cukup kewalahan menghadapi tenaga Hatano.

"Tak apa-apa, saya mengerti," Fukumoto mengangguk, ia kembali melihat Hatano, "sepertinya dia sedang punya masalah."

"Ya, dia memang sedang punya masalah," Kaminaga mencengkeram kuat-kuat kedua tangan Hatano, "banyak masalah, sampai dia muak sendiri dengan kehidupannya." Kaminaga memandangi Hatano, ia menyipitkan mata, melihat Hatano yang berhenti memberontak.

Fukumoto terdiam.

Mereka berdua dapat melihat Hatano yang menunduk, menangis sampai bahunya gemetar, kakinya lemas, Hatano hendak ambruk.

"Hatano!" Kaminaga menahan beban tubuh Hatano, "Hei, Hatano!"

"Bunuh aku sekarang . . . Kaminaga," lirih Hatano. "Sampai kapan aku harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini? Sampai aku menua nanti? Aku sedang berada dalam mimpi buruk yang panjang . . . bunuh aku sekarang, biarkan aku bangun dari tidur panjangku."

Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hatano sampai kepada hati Kaminaga, ia yakin Hatano tidak bisa tidur lagi malam ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo Hatano, kau benar-benar mabuk," Kaminaga menyeret Hatano keluar. "Terima kasih, akan kubayar alkohol itu nanti," Kaminaga berkata kepada Fukumoto.

"Tidak apa-apa," Fukumoto menggeleng. Ia masih menaruh perhatian kepada Hatano yang kehabisan tenaga untuk memberontak.

Hatano terisak dalam bopongan Kaminaga, hatinya begitu gelap, jalan di depan mata Hatano hanyalah sebuah kebuntuan. Apakah ia harus menghadapi kebuntuan itu setiap hari?

.

.

.

Kota pada malam hari seperti taburan permata dalam kegelapan jika dilihat dari atas.

Rambut panjang [name] dibelai-belai oleh angin yang bertiup ke atap gedung apartemen. [Name] berdiri sendirian di atap apartemen, memandangi kota dengan sorot mata kosong. Surat di tangannya membuat benak [name] seribu kali lebih hancur dibanding kemarin ia dipukuli oleh kekasihnya.

 

_Ayahmu meninggal, Ibumu menyusul, Kakak sekarang sedang menenangkan diri. Kakak akan mengumpulkan uang, kita akan tinggal bersama, tunggu aku datang, [name]._

_**\- Tazaki** _

 

 ****Surat pendek yang begitu padat dan jelas, [name] teringat kalau kedua orang tuanya memang sakit keras, Tazaki dan [name] pergi ke luar kampung halaman untuk mencari uang demi pengobatan, tapi mereka dipanggil lebih cepat oleh-Nya.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa [name] perjuangkan. [Name] bekerja sampai ke luar demi orang tuanya. Demi kesembuhan mereka.

 _'Kenapa rasanya begitu kosong,'_ batin [name]. [Name] sudah seperti tak bernyawa, mati di dalam, ia begitu kosong, angin malam menghembus masuk ke dalam diri [name].

Dingin dan hampa, itulah yang dirasakan [name].

 _'Kenapa hidupku begitu memuakan?'_ [Name] tertawa hambar, mengasihani diri sendiri, miris melihat diri sendiri.

Tangan pucat itu mencengkeram pagar atap apartemen, kakinya perlahan-lahan naik.

Rasa penasaran [name] semakin memuncak: bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari ketinggian belasan lantai? Apakah kau akan merasa bebas? Apakah setelah mati, kau dapat bebas dari segala kesulitan apa pun? Apakah kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kausayangi di dunia sana?

Perempuan itu mulai goyah pendirian. Air mata [name] mulai jatuh, namun terhapus oleh hembusan angin.

Kalau memang bunuh diri adalah suatu tindakan bodoh dan sia-sia, apakah orang yang sudah terlalu lelah akan segalanya tak diperbolehkan istirahat?

Bahkan [name] terlalu lelah hanya sekedar tidur dan menunggu esok pagi. Apa lagi yang harus ia lalui besok? Apakah ia harus menghadapi dunia yang keras kepadanya, atau menghabiskan waktu bersama pria yang mencintaimu tapi memiliki gangguan pada syaraf otaknya?

Kalau dapat dikatakan, [name] memang mencintainya.

Tapi kalau memang ia mencintai dia, kenapa [name] pamrih hanya untuk bersamanya? Kenapa [name] tidak bisa tabah?

Apakah setelah masuk ke dunia kerja, berbaur dengan masyarakat, menghadapi segala kesulitan dan kejadian tak terduga, [name] menjadi seorang yang lemah?

Di sekitar [name] seolah banyak musuh mengitari, mendesak [name] sampai batas mental [name].

Apakah dirinya sudah siap masuk ke dunia seperti ini?

Ia sudah tahu umur, [name] sadar kalau umurnya sudah 23 tahun, ia harus sudah bisa independen di dunia tanpa kedua orang tua. Meskipun [name] memiliki seorang kakak, namun dia jauh dari [name], jarang menemui [name].

Tapi Tazaki berkata bahwa mereka akan bersama-sama lagi, apakah keputusan [name] untuk terjun dari atap ini sudah tepat?

Apakah [name] tidak bisa bertahan sebentar lagi?

Perempuan itu gemetar, isak tangis [name] sudah tak terbendung, ia bingung _\---_ hatinya terasa gelap, bahkan untuk berpikir jernih sekalipun. Ia perlu cahaya . . . di manakah cahaya itu?

"[Name]? Kau sedang apa?"

[Name] tersentak, ia tidak berbalik, namun juga tidak bersuara. Ia tahu betul suara siapa di belakangnya.

"[Name]? Kau dengar aku? Di sana bahaya." Sebuah tangan hangat telah menarik [name] dari pagar, menjauh sampai ke titik aman. [Name] tak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau dirinya ada di atap?

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini, _dear_?"

Laki-laki itu, Miyoshi, tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Aku mendengar suara langkahmu ke atap, tapi aku tak langsung ke sini."

[Name] mengerjap, Miyoshi mendengar suara langkahnya ke atap? [Name] tidak tahu saat itu Miyoshi ada di mana.

"Aku berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki bertopi biru gelap, matanya sipit, dia bertanya di mana kamarmu. Di saat itulah aku tahu kalau dia adalah kakakmu."

Kedua mata [name] terbelalak kaget.

"Jadi aku memintanya untuk menunggu di kamar, sementara aku menjemputmu ke sini," kata Miyoshi dengan nada mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia menepuk lembut pucuk kepala [name], ia menarik tangan [name] lembut.

Mengerjap, [name] tidak tahu harus bagaimana, namun ada satu yang ia pertanyakan, "Miyoshi, kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

[Name] menyipitkan mata, menaikkan sebelah alis ke atas. Ia keheranan.

"Tidak apa-apa, melihat lukamu akibat perlakuanku kemarin, serta cerita singkat dari kakakmu, itu sudah cukup menjadi jatah obatku untuk hari ini."

Bahkan [name] tidak dapat menyangka lagi: kalau ia tadi sudah terjun, apakah [name] takkan bisa mendapatkan dua cahaya di depan matanya ini?

Lalu apa maksudnya air mata yang tengah jatuh perlahan dari sudut matanya? Apakah ia sedang bahagia? Namun kenapa ia menangis?

"Jangan menangis."

Langkah mereka berdua berhenti.

Miyoshi sudah sepenuhnya memberanikan diri untuk memandang [name] penuh-penuh, ia tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya. [Name] berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus-menerus turun menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"M-maaf, aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi _\---_ ah, aku tak tahu, mataku panas sendiri."

Air mata itu terus-menerus turun, isakan mulai terbit dari mulut [name], tangan [name] semakin sibuk menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan sampai sudut matanya sakit akibat terus bergesekan dengan tangan.

Laki-laki di hadapan [name] tetap memandang datar. Terlalu datar. Rasanya emosi sudah terhapus dari raut wajah Miyoshi. Sorot mata Miyoshi terus menatap tajam kepada [name], bibir Miyoshi terkatup rapat, membentuk garis tegas.

Mata Miyoshi menyimpan sebuah ketakutan jikalau ia akan melukai [name] lagi jika menyentuhnya.

Bagaimana cara Miyoshi untuk menenangkan [name]? Miyoshi kehabisan akal, ia bukannya tidak tahu apa saja beban yang tengah ditanggung [name].

"Jangan menangis."

Hanya itu yang dapat Miyoshi lakukan. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menghapus air mata [name], namun Miyoshi terlalu takut jikalau tangan itu dapat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menampar [name], menambah luka pada diri [name]. Ia sangat benci dengan penyakitnya ini, ia begitu benci kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis."

Tangisan [name] tidak juga berhenti, [name] meminta maaf berkali-kali, ia kewalahan sendiri untuk mengendalikan diri. "M-maaf . . . maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, _dear_ , aku tidak tahu kenapa tak mau berhenti. Maafkan aku, maaf, aku minta maaf. Ah, aku tak tahu, sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Maaf, maafkan aku." [Name] terus mengulang kata 'maaf' meskipun suaranya seakan hendak habis.

"Jangan menangis."

Isak tangis [name] semakin keras, perasaan sesak di dalam dada seakan memaksa untuk keluar. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus di depan kekasihnya? Kenapa ia harus _menangis_?

Kenapa ia menangis?

"Jangan menangis." Suara Miyoshi semakin datar. Terlalu datar, terlalu kaku.

[Name] tak tahan lagi, perasaan sesak itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan lagi bahwa sekarang ia sedang menangis di depan Miyoshi, ia tidak dapat memikirkan lagi kalau Tazaki tengah menunggu.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis."

[Name] berhenti mendadak, suaranya seperti cegukan kecil, kemudian tangan yang semula menggenggam hangat tangannya, telah bergerak mencengkeram lehernya.

"Uhuk _\---_ Miyoshi!"

Mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Miyoshi terduduk di atas tubuh [name], kedua tangan Miyoshi sudah mencengkeram erat leher [name], ingin mencekik.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis."

Perempuan di bawah Miyoshi itu hanya bisa meronta, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Miyoshi. Kedua tangan itu begitu kaku, tidak bergerak, namun masih tetap mencengkeram dengan tenaga tetap.

Jauh di dalam diri Miyoshi, ia mencoba menghentikan dirinya sendiri. [Name] sadar karena Miyoshi tidak menambah kekuatannya.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis."

[Name] menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya, namun ia tidak bisa ketika melihat Miyoshi yang sekarang.

"K-kau tak apa-apa, _dear_?" tanya [name] lirih. Ia tidak peduli jika ia kesulitan bernapas dalam posisi seperti ini, yang saat ini [name] inginkan adalah menatap Miyoshi. Ia kesulitan untuk menatap akibat cengkeraman di leher, memaksa [name] untuk mendongak. Mata [name] menyipit, kedua tangan di lehernya begitu kaku.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis, _dear_."

Perempuan itu berusaha keras untuk menatap lelaki di atasnya. Tangisan [name] sudah benar-benar berhenti, diganti oleh rasa cemas akan keadaan Miyoshi.

"Miyoshi _dear_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan tenaga yang perlahan bangkit, [name] mencoba mengendurkan cengkeraman Miyoshi di lehernya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Miyoshi. Ia kemudian membeku ketika melihat raut wajah Miyoshi sekaku batu, dengan bibir yang terus mengulang kalimat sama seperti radio rusak, dan air mata yang perlahan menetesi pipi dingin Miyoshi.

Dada [name] seakan dicengkeram dari dalam.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis, [name] _dear_."

Dada [name] terasa begitu sesak.

.

.

.

Malam yang gelap dan dingin ini seharusnya adalah saat di mana orang-orang tertidur, saat di mana dunia tertidur. Namun itu tidak berlaku lagi semenjak perkembangan zaman, tak banyak yang menutup mata dan tertidur ketika malam tiba.

Itu membuat Jitsui kesal sendiri.

Tangan Jitsui memeluk sebuah kantung belanjaan berisi bahan makanan, _sweater_ kotak-kotak berwarna hijau serta kemeja berwarna putih kebiru-biruan menjadi sandang Jitsui malam ini. Emosi Jitsui sedang tidak stabil meskipun raut terlihat tanpa ekspresi berarti, sementara dunia mengharapkan senyum Jitsui terbit untuknya.

Jitsui tidak pernah tersenyum sejak banyak kejadian tak ia inginkan malah datang bertubi-tubi. Ia benci kepada kejadian-kejadian lampau, ia merasa kejadian-kejadian tersebut tak ada gunanya selain merebut kebahagiaan Jitsui. Ingin marah, namun tak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskannya, Jitsui terlampau tumbuh menjadi pria yang kaku, pria terlampau dingin.

Ia benci ketika setiap orang di sekitar menatapnya.

Ia benci ketika hal merepotkan mulai berdatangan.

Ia benci ketika semua orang terjaga ketika malam sudah tiba.

Jitsui sangat suka ketika langit mulai menggelap dan berubah warna menjadi hitam, membuat bayangan gelap pada bumi di bawahnya, tapi ia benci ketika manusia-manusia di sekitar masih terbangun ketika malam. Seharusnya mereka tertidur, bukannya tetap beraktivitas atau berjalan-jalan hilir-mudik tanpa henti.

Selain mereka, seharusnya Jitsui pun tertidur.

Namun sekeras apa pun orang lain mencoba, Jitsui tidak akan pernah mau tertidur. Jitsui tidak sudi disamakan dengan orang lain yang seharusnya terlelap di malam hari.

Dunia mereka bukan malam, tapi ketika dunia sedang terang.

Sedangkan dunia Jitsui adalah dunia gelap, ketika malam telah tiba.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu, atau tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa malam sudah diklaim oleh Jitsui seorang. Jitsui serasa lebih terbuka ketika malam, dan hatinya selalu berdesir ketika melihat langit gelap di luar jendela apartementnya.

Memang ada orang yang merasa jauh lebih menjadi 'dirinya' ketika malam telah tiba. Ketika malam tiba, Jitsui selalu senang berbicara kepada sang malam, sekedar menanyakan kabar atau curhat soal kejadian di saat terang hari.

Jitsui tidak pernah suka terang hari, ia menganggap itu sama menyebalkannya dengan orang tak tahu diri. Terlalu banyak orang tak tahu diri, sampai lupa diri, dibutakan oleh segala kabut tapi merasa senang akan hal tersebut. Bukankah itu aneh? Senang berada dalam lingkup kejelekan?

Orang tak tahu diri lebih banyak tampak ketika terang hari, dan lebih cepat ditemukan akibat terang. Tapi mereka tersembunyi di dalam gelap ketika malam sudah tiba, mereka biasa berkumpul di sudut gelap dan melakukan hal-hal tak tahu diri yang Jitsui tak sudi membayangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Hatano, jangan melawan!"

"Lepaskan aku, Kaminaga!"

Kali ini Jitsui menemukan satu orang lupa diri, dibutakan oleh alkohol. Mata Jitsui mendapati sebuah bar pinggir jalan, tempat dua orang tersebut keluar dan berhenti tepat di depan hidungnya. Jitsui tidak heran mengapa laki-laki yang kelihatannya beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu keluar dalam keadaan mabuk berat, beruntung ada teman yang tidak ikut mabuk-mabukan dan masih mau menolong laki-laki tersebut.

Kalau Jitsui? Tidak akan pernah sudi.

Sama seperti ia tidak pernah sudi menunjukkan senyum kepada dunia yang semakin lupa diri, bahkan kepada malam yang sangat disukai Jitsui pun tak pernah.

Jitsui mempertahankan kewarasannya, dan berharap ia masih waras ketika melihat air mata yang dikeluarkan pria mabuk tadi.

Laki-laki itu bergumam, tampak begitu kacau dan terguncang, seperti tak kuat lagi menahan beban di pundak hingga harus ditopang teman di sebelahnya. Tampak menyedihkan, rapuh, dan terlihat tidak berguna.

Selama ini Jitsui selalu menutup mata kepada dunia sudut kota malam karena berpikir bahwa tak ada gunanya membuka mata kepada mereka yang senang lupa diri.

Tapi ini?

Bahkan Jitsui tidak bisa menahan getaran aneh di perutnya ketika melihat luka di sorot mata laki-laki itu. Terlihat begitu menderita.

Apa yang dideritakannya?

Jitsui ingin tahu.

"Oh maaf, Tuan, kami menghalangi jalan, ya?" Laki-laki teman si pria mabuk itu berbicara kepada Jitsui. Jitsui sedikit tersentak ketika dia mengajaknya bicara, sampai tak sempat menjawab.

"Maaf, kami akan menyingir. Kemarilah _\---_ Hatano!" Laki-laki itu tampak menyeret si pria mabuk dengan susah payah sampai terbawa emosi. Tampaknya dia kewalahan sendiri menangani temannya, seperti kalah tenaga dan ikut merasakan guncangan yang dirasakan temannya.

Tidak sulit bagi Jitsui untuk membaca raut mereka.

"Maaf, Anda hendak membawanya ke mana?"

Laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak menyeret pria yang Jitsui ketahui bernama Hatano itu, ia menoleh kepada Jitsui. "Ke mobilku, aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

Jitsui mengangguk, "Aku akan membantumu menahannya sampai rumah, kau fokus saja menyetir."

"Eh? Tapi _\---_ "

"Namaku Jitsui, dan tak perlu mengantarku pulang sesudahnya, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu, balas budinya nanti saja."

Laki-laki itu mengerjap, tampak canggung, namun merasa senang karena ada yang membantunya.

"T-terima kasih. Aku Kaminaga, dan dia Hatano, temanku."

"Hm" _\---_ Jitsui melihat kepada Hatano yang agak tenangan ketika mendengar Jitsui akan membantu Kaminaga _\---_ "sepertinya dia sedang stres berat."

"Ya, begitulah." Kaminaga mengangkat bahu, tersenyum lelah. "Begitu banyak masalah sampai dia berniat sekarat di meja bar, tapi aku takkan membiarkannya terus seperti itu."

Satu orang waras di tempat tidak beres, Jitsui merasa ditemani. Namun bukan itu pusat perhatian Jitsui, melainkan Hatano.

"Aku akan menahannya, alihkan dia kepadaku," kata Jitsui. Ia menaruh kantung belanjaan di dekat kaki Kaminaga, tanda tak langsung bahwa Jitsui meminta Kaminaga membawakan itu untuknya, yang dengan senang hati Kaminaga terima.

"Terima kasih, tapi apa kaubisa?" tanya Kaminaga.

"Bisa," kata Jitsui. Ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Hatano di belakang memakai tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan berada di tengkuk Hatano, memijat-mijat tengkuk Hatano. Di luar dugaan Kaminaga, Hatano tampak tidak bisa memberontak setelah ditahan Jitsui. Tenaga Jitsui di luar dugaan Kaminaga dapat mengimbangi Hatano.

"Hebat, apa kau belajar semacam bela diri atau olahraga?" Kaminaga berdecak kagum.

"Aku pernah ikut bela diri. Daripada itu, lebih baik tunjukkan di mana mobilmu."

 _'Kenapa aku sampai mau membantu mereka sejauh ini?'_ batin Jitsui bertanya-tanya.

"Terima kasih!" Raut senang dan bersyukur tampak pada wajah Kaminaga, ia membungkuk sejenak, membawa kantung belanjaan Jitsui, kemudian berjalan setengah berlari menuju mobil yang diparkir di bawah pohon dekat sana. Jitsui mendorong Hatano yang tak kuasa memberontak agar berjalan maju menuju mobil Kaminaga.

 _'Kenapa aku mau membantu mereka sampai sejauh ini?'_ Debar kebingungan menggalaui Jitsui, namun ia tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan kegalauan hatinya sampai ke luar.

.

.

.

"Astaga, [name], Miyoshi!"

Kakak laki-laki [name], Tazaki, segera menghampiri Miyoshi yang duduk di atas perut [name] dengan tangan mencekik leher [name]. Ia sudah curiga karena Miyoshi begitu lama, beruntung Tazaki segera inisiatif mencari mereka.

"Ugh, kakak!"

Kakaknya datang di saat yang tidak tepat, [name] tidak ingin Tazaki berpendapat aneh-aneh kepada Miyoshi. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, ini ... Miyoshi tidak sedang menyiksanya.

Justru yang tersiksa adalah Miyoshi.

Bukti kuat karena air mata Miyoshi tidak berhenti-henti sejak tadi, tangan yang mencekik [name] pun seperti sekaku batu, sama sekali tidak mengeratkan cekikannya, tapi tetap menyumbat pernapasan [name].

Namun bukan itu fokus utama [name].

"Kak, ini tidak seperti yang kau _\---_ "

"Apa yang kaulakukan kepada adikku, Miyoshi?!" Raut Tazaki tampak begitu marah, mengira kalau ia sudah membiarkan adik perempuannya berada dalam pelukan laki-laki yang salah.

Laki-laki bernama Miyoshi sama sekali tidak merespons, ia tetap menggumamkan kata-kata sama: jangan menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Hei!" Tazaki mencoba menarik Miyoshi dari [name], namun hasilnya tetap nol, tubuh Miyoshi seperti melekat kepada tubuh [name]. Jika ia menarik Miyoshi, maka [name] juga ikut tertarik, [name] akan semakin tercekik.

"Miyoshi, astaga, apa masalahmu, hah?!"

[Name] berani bersumpah bahwa pertama kalinya ia melihat Tazaki gusar. Selama ini, Tazaki selalu tampak tenang dalam situasi apa pun. Tapi sekarang?

Apakah karena cemas akan keadaan dirinya?

Atau Tazaki ikut lemah seperti dirinya?

[Name] tidak tahu.

Mata Tazaki mengamati dalam-dalam raut Miyoshi, kening Tazaki berkerut. Ia seperti sedang melihat robot rusak, Miyoshi terus saja mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

"Kak, aku bisa jelaskan!" Susah payah [name] meneriakkan kalimat tersebut.

"Apa dia ... sakit, [name]?" tanya Tazaki. Tazaki sendiri tidak melihat [name] sebagai pihak yang tersiksa.

Justru Miyoshi yang tersiksa.

Kenapa? Ada apa ini?

Perempuan itu tidak kuasa menjawab, terlebih di depan Miyoshi, ia jauh lebih khawatir kepada Miyoshi dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Sampai Tazaki sendiri mengerutkan kening ketika melihat keadaan Miyoshi. Sekali lihat, Tazaki langsung mengerti.

"Jangan salahkan aku."

Kalimat Miyoshi berubah, membuat Tazaki dan [name] terdiam.

Gelengan kepala Miyoshi mengiringi kalimat yang terus direpetasi. "Jangan salahkan aku. Jangan salahkan aku. Jangan salahkan aku. Jangan salahkan aku. Jangan salahkan aku. Jangan salahkan aku."

Air mata Miyoshi sama sekali tidak berhenti.

[Name] terlampau sedih melihat keadaan Miyoshi sekarang, ia tak mampu menahan isak tangis yang mulai terbit.

Mata Tazaki menyipit.

"Tolong Miyoshi, Kak!" [Name] berseru parau. "Tolong _\---_ tolong dia! Jangan khawatirkan aku, sekarang aku mengerti, siapa yang paling tersiksa dibandingkan aku."

Dada Tazaki terasa sempit mendengar permintaan [name]. Adiknya meminta tolong untuk membantu kekasihnya yang sakit, melihat keadaan ini menimbulkan rasa sakit tersendiri di hati Tazaki.

Tazaki bertanya dalam hati: apakah ia sudah siap menjadi pemimpin mereka berdua? Pemimpin keluarga kecil mereka?

Sebagai orang tertua di antara mereka bertiga (meskipun Tazaki merasa Miyoshi lebih tua darinya, namun Miyoshi tetap adik ipar Tazaki), Tazaki merasa memiliki tanggung jawab.

Apakah ia sanggup?

Tapi kenapa rasa gundah ini tidak juga pergi?

Apakah setelah masuk ke dunia dewasa dan menghadapi banyak persoalan dan kejadian tak terduga, Tazaki berubah menjadi seorang yang lemah?

Sebenarnya mana yang benar? Apakah dunia yang semakin hari semakin keras, atau dirinya saja yang tetap berjalan di tempat dan tidak tumbuh lebih kuat lagi?

Tazaki tidak tahu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Jitsui."

Kaminaga tersenyum, ia menyelimuti Hatano yang sekarang sudah tertidur di kasur apartementnya. Jitsui sendiri berdiri diam di dekat kaki tempat tidur sambil memeluk kantung belanjaan. Mata Jitsui tampak kosong, kosong yang kebingungan.

Sebenarnya ... dia kenapa?

Kenapa dia mau membantu mereka?

Kenapa rasanya ... Jitsui mulai terpengaruh kewarasannya?

Memikirkan itu membuat Jitsui gusar luar biasa. Apakah ia sedang melakukan hal yang benar? Apakah karena termakan rasa penasaran, Jitsui harus rela mengurangi sebagian kewarasannya dengan masuk ke dalam kehidupan orang lain? Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Kaminaga menceritakan apa permasalahan yang dihadapi Hatano, membuat Jitsui dua kali lipat merasa ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua, ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Apakah dengan masuk ke dalam lingkup mereka, Jitsui tetap menjadi orang waras dan berada dalam posisi benar?

Apakah selama ini ia benar? Apakah selama ini ia salah? Apakah dengan membantu mereka, Jitsui sudah benar? Apakah justru salah?

Mereka baru saja kenal, bukan? Bahkan mereka kenal di depan bar tempat orang mabuk-mabukan, tempat yang selalu salah di mata Jitsui.

Tapi melihat Hatano yang mencoba membebaskan diri dari stres dengan cara minum alkohol, apakah hal itu tetap salah di mata Jitsui? Kenapa rasanya Jitsui melihat Hatano tengah melakukan hal benar?

Sebenarnya mana yang benar?

Mana?

"Jitsui, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kaminaga merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jitsui, namun sebelum tangan Kaminaga sampai di bahu Jitsui, Jitsui sudah menepisnya dan berteriak.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Langkah mundur Jitsui membuat Kaminaga keheranan, mengapa mendadak Jitsui menjadi aneh?

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah?"

Tatapan gusar Jitsui berpindah dari Hatano, kemudian Kaminaga, lalu kembali kepada Hatano.

Jitsui merasa tersudutkan.

Tanpa permisi, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Jitsui lari keluar, melarikan diri dari posisi yang tersudutkan.

"Jitsui!" Kaminaga tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Jitsui lari. Hendak dikejar, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Biarkan saja" _\---_ Hatano berkata pelan, di luar dugaan, daya tahan Hatano benar-benar luar biasa _\---_ "dia juga sedang ada masalah. Tapi aku menyesal karena belum sempat berterima kasih padanya."

Kaminaga mengerutkan kening.

Hatano menatap langit-langit, "Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan sekali, ya? Bahkan penolongku juga sedang ada masalah. Mengapa masalah selalu datang kepada orang yang sudah lelah?"

Tatapan Hatano bergulir, pindah kepada Kaminaga.

"Dan aku melihatnya, Jitsui, adalah orang yang sudah lelah namun terus berpura-pura kuat, bahkan tanpa ia sadari."

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

Kantung belanjaan dilempar ke meja dapur, Jitsui menendang kursi sampai terguling, sederetan buku di atas meja disapu bersih oleh Jitsui hingga berhamburan ke lantai.

Jitsui terhenyak di lantai, menjambak helaian rambutnya, ia bergumam putus asa.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Tolong jangan salahkan aku."

Bahu Jitsui gemetar.

"Jangan salahkan aku."

**.**  
**.**

_Jangan salahkan aku ketika aku muak dan ingin melampiaskan kepada alkohol._

_Jangan salahkan aku ketika aku tidak bisa membantu banyak temanku sendiri._

_Jangan salahkan aku ketika aku terlalu lelah dan ingin mengakhiri hidup._

_Jangan salahkan aku ketika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri sampai mencelakai orang yang kusayangi._

_Jangan salahkan aku ketika aku merasa lemah dan merasa tidak yakin dapat memimpin keluarga sendiri._

_Jangan salahkan aku karena aku tidak bisa percaya kepada dunia._

_Jangan salahkan aku. Tolong, jangan salahkan pilihanku._

_Aku tak mau tersudut lagi._

_Aku tidak sekuat yang terlihat. Yang selama ini kalian lihat adalah topengku._

_Topeng yang mulai retak dan hancur._

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**END**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Author's Note:**

> gak jelas ya? Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam ff ini. Semoga kalian mengerti sama inti ceritanya ya.
> 
> ciao!


End file.
